pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW004
Treść Himiko i jej nowa toważyszka, właśnie zostały zaatakowane przez jakiś ludzi i 3 dziwne pokemony. Co się stanie? Sprawdzcie sami! Kula cienia Honckrowa trafiła małą Purrolin. -Pur! Purrloin! -Fioletowy kotek odpowiedział tym samym. -Jak śmiesz! -Powiedziała szara kotka, stojąca jak człowiek. Sama zaatakowała Purrolin Cienistym pazurem. -Glameow, nie daj się sprowokować. Daj walczyć innym! Honchkrow, Nocne cięcie na Oshawotta! -Krzyczał meżczyzna. -Mediachtam, Kop z wyskoku na Zoroarka! -Tym razem mówiła kobieta. Nocne cięcie świetnie zadziałało na Oshawotta, natomiast Kop Mediachtam nie zrobił na Zoroark żadnego wrażenia. -Oh nie, to znowu Wy! I do tego wasze pokemony ewoluawały! -Co to za przypały? -powiedziała Himiko wskazując na piątke. -Zważaj na słowa młoda! -krzyczała -To zespół G! Największe zło tego świata! -Krzyczała Leyla. -Zespół G, czyli Galaktyczny... -Powiedziała blądwłosa. -Emma, Tetsu czy na ramieniu tej blądyny nie jest shiny Emolga? A obok stoi Zoroark! -Mówiła kotka -SHINY POKEMON?!I RZADKI POKEMON?!-Krzyknęło jednocześnie rodzeństwo -Himiko, lepiej ukryj Emolge i Zoroark, oni chcą je pewnie ukraść! -powiedziała Leyla -A po co? ,,Emolga,, i Zoroark są moje! I tak zostanie! -Każdy rzadki pokemon należy do nas! Wcześniej u zespołu G -Emmo, po co tu tak wogóle jesteśmy? -zapytał chłopak -Nie pamiętasz?... Szkoda bo ja też nie. Glameow... -Idioci... Przecież szef nas tu wysłał z misją, którą dostaniemy na miejscu. -No ale my już jesteśmy na miejscu! -powiedział fioletowłosy, który się zagapił i wpadł do dziury w pniu drzewa. -Pomóżcie mi! -Krzyczał próbując o własnych siłach wyciągnąć głowę. -Zostawmy go tak -szepnęła kotka. Choć propozycja była kusząca trzeba było mu pomuc -AAAAAAAAAAAAA -Krzyczał, ale po chwili był już wolny.Niespodziewanie na głowie, dopiero co uwolnionego Tetsu, usiadł Delibird. Poke-listonosz miał w swojej torbie list zaadresowany do całej trójki. Różowowłosa jednym ruchem zabrała go. -Popatrzcie, to od szefa! -kobieta zaczyna czytać -Bla, bla, bla... to nie ważne... O tu coś ciekawego. ,, Od teraz,waszym zadaniem jest zdobycie rzadkich i silnych pokemonów. Im więcej ich zdobędziecie tym większa nogroda...,, -NAGRODA? -Dell! Delbird wyciągną z torby również paczkę, w której były nowe Ball i ich stare, wczśniej złapane pokemony. Powrót do teraźniejszości ' -Mediachtam, Kula cienia! -Hanchkrow, ty również! -Oba pokemony zaatakowały w tym samym czasie. -Oshawott, odpowiedz Strumieniem wody! -Minccino, pokaż się! -Szynszylka wesoło podskoczyła. -Zaatakuj... tym co umiesz! -Pokemon użył Pioruna Wszystkie ataki zdeżyły się ze sobą i powstało jedno wielkie BUM. Ze względu na to że Oshawott był najbliżej wybuchu, został najbardziej ranny. -Och nie, Oshawott! -Krzykła zmartwiona trenerka. -Mediachtam, Psychika! -Hunckrow, Atak skrzydeł! -Minccino, Piorun natychmiast!!! -Kiedy dwa pokemony miały uderzyć małą Minccino, niespodziewanie sami zostali zaatakowani Cienistym pazurem tej samej Purrolin -Purr!-Atak okazał się bardzo skuteczny na Mediachtam. -Słodziak wrucił! -powiedziała Leyla. -Masz czelność nam przeszkadzać! Zaraz cię nauczę szacunku!-Powiedziała Glameow, biegnąc na Purrolin. Zaatakowała ją Ciosami furii. -Purrolin! -Zablokowała atak Stalowym ogonem. Rywalki wylądowały na odzielnych bokach ścieżki. Obie przygorowały Cienisty pazur, biegnąc na siebie. Już miały się zdeżyć, kiedy zirytowana różowowłosa krzyknęła: -Hej! My tu walczymy! -Sorki, poniosło mnie... -tłumaczyła sie szara kotka. -A teraz wróćmy do rozrywki! Mediachtam, Salto cios! -Hunchkrow, Ukaranie! Do walki znów wtrąciła się Purrolin. Przez nią, a raczej dzieki niej Mediachtam była niezdolny do dalszej walki. Jedynie Hunchkrow trzymał się na nogach. -Mincinno, jak umiesz coś jeszcze to się nie krępuj. Pokemon użył Hiper głosu. Mimo to mroczny ptak ciągle mógł walczyć. -DOŁUŻ IM HIMIKO!!! -Dopingowała ją Leyla, opatrywująca Oshawotta. -Dzięki, Minccino Piorun i Stalowy ogon! I biegnij na Hunckrowa! -A ty użyj Dzielnego ptaka! -Kolejne ataki zdeżyły się. Minccino była NDW. -Wygraliśmy! -Krzyknęła jednocześnie trójka. -Nie tak szybko, ,,Emolga,, Akrobacje! -Wiewiórka jednym ciosem powaliła wielkiego ptaka. -Nieee! -Atakuj w nich Elektro kulą! -Kula spowodowała wystrzelenie zespołu G w powietrze. -JESZCZE TU WRUCIMY, A WTEDY NAS POPAMIĘTACIE -Na pewno jeszcze ich zobaczymy... -powiedziała Leyla obserwując spadający zespół G. -Niech wracają, nie boje się ich... -Himiko idzie w stronę miasta. Purrolin widząc to postanowiła ją śledzić. '''Kilka minut później ' -Daleko jeszcze?! -Krzyczała Leyla, wchodząc pod górkę -Tak... ty już chyba wcześniej spotakłaś tych ludzi, no nie? -Niestety tak... Prześladowali mnie przez całą moją podróż przez Sinnoh. Przez ich zespół straciłam mojego Empoleona... -W oczach brązowowłosej pojawiły się łzy -Myślałam że chociaż tu będę miała spokuj. -Miałaś Empoleona? -Spytała zainteresowana -Tak. Empoleon, a raczej Piplup był moim starterem. A teraz nie żyje... -Nie bądź żyła! Dokończ historię. -Nie mogę, złamała bym przysięgę. Chyba rozumiesz? -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo... -A ty ich znasz? bo wcześniej wydawało mi się że tak. -Można tak powiedzieć... Spójrz już widać miasto! -Oznajmiła pokazując budynki. -WRESZCIE. Szybko odznaka czeka! -Łapie Himiko za rękę i zbiega z górki. Kiedy dobiegły do miasta zauważyły jednego trenera chcącego stoczyć walkę o swoją pierwszą odznakę. Był nim Samuel. -Ty też tutaj? -Powiedział ze wstrętem -Yhm -Masz pecha, ja walcze przed tobą! Po walce lider będzie taki smutny że przegranej, więc nie będzie chciał już z nikim innym walczyć. Lepiej idźcie sobie. -To co robimy? -spytała Leyla -Poczekamy... -Himiko odwraca się od chłopca, i kieruje się do najbliższej ławki. Samuel chcąc zrobić jej na złość, celowo nadeptuje Zoroark na kitę. Wkurzony pokemon, rzuca się na trenera. Chłopak upadł na ziemię, mają nad sobą Zoroark gotową zaatakować Cienistym pazurem. -ZOROARK Na ' jego ' szczęście Himiko zareagowała natychmiastowo. Szybko schwała Zoroark w ballu. -To twoje Coś chciało mnie zabić! -Krzyczał wstają -Jagbyś jej nie nadepnął na kitke to by nie było problemu! -Rajcja, widziałam!... Zaraz, zaraz a Ty jak to widziałaś? Przecierz byłaś odwrucona. -Miałem zapytać o to samo -Dodał Samuel otrzepując kurz -No wiecie... Ten tego... Przecież... -Emooolga! -Odezwał się Mew/Emolga. - -Mówiła sama do siebie w myślach. -Zapraszmy trenerów chcących stoczyć walkę. -Powiedział starszy mężczyzna -Ufff.. było blisko. -szepnęła '''Himiko, Leyla i Samuel zaraz stoczą walkę o swoją pierwszą odznakę. Czy im się to uda? Przekonacie się w następnym odcinku! Słowa od autorki Udało się. Pierwszy odcinek pisany w pełni na telefonie! Jest dobrze. Teraz odcinki nie będą się spóźniać -To jest dobra wiadomość. Zła to taka że telefon nie podkreśla mi błędów ortograficznych, więc na pewno jakieś są. Niestety teraz przez dłuższy czas nie będę miała dostępu do komputera, więc kilka musicie tak przeboleć. Ale obiecuję że jak znów będę miała dostęp to je poprawie!